Beast
by SpicySaucyLink250
Summary: Some one-shot Wolf Link action against an... OC? I do not own the Legend of Zelda.


It was too foggy for the demon to see.

The rough, jagged stone path; slipery from the pounding rain as it continued to slap at the ground.

'_Not scared.' _He mused. What could _he _possibly be scared of.

Nothing.

He was dominant and undefeated, his sword painted with the blood of those unfortunate enough to cross him.

Yet the demon couldn't help but sweep his surroundings as fog hugged the mountain side. Slowly, but surely it rolled but never faded.

His steel boots making extra noise against the stone, the maroon colour of his boots and robes slightly discoloured because of mud and water. It ruined the beautiful gold outline, his reddened armour shifted as he came to an abrupt stop.

His right hand reached for his sword that hung at his waist.

There, ahead of him, blocking his path was a dark silhouette.

The demon couldn't quite tell exactly what it was. Until the fog parted to reveal bright icy blue eyes, piercing through the fog into his soul... If he had one.

It's eyes were brilliant, glinting. Yet there were dark flashes of anger and resentment residing in them. The beast was pissed.

It's dark fur - patched with white patterns along its side - stood straight up along his back. Its tail sticking straight out, slightly pointed up.

A low rumble erupted from the beast as it stepped into the path, its head dipped low. Lips curled so far back that his gums were showing. Long, white, sharp teeth seemingly glowing as drool dripped from them, his mouth open.

The demon kept his cool chuckling as he unsheathed his long blade, licking his lips. "You think you're luck will run this time?" The demon crooned.

The wolf emitted a sound of annoyance.

Demon, in his battle stance ready for any attack flashed the beast a look as if daring it. "Well, come on then boy."

In a flash the wolf was in the air. Teeth barred, paws outstretched.

The demon swung his sword diagonally, knocking the beast aside. A small yelp was audible as it landed on it's back, rolling to its feet. "Face it mutt. You have no way of protecting yourself from my sword."

The demon knew that every time the wolf would lunge he could easily swing at it. This battle would be over quickly.

If it could even be called a _battle_.

Still the demon couldn't ignore the nagging it his qut. The wolf glowered at him stepping forward then crouching down, getting ready for another attack.

The demon readied his sword. He expected the wolf to jump straight at him. Grinning, he beckoned the animal.

The beast had different intentions. A bead of blood trickled down his snout. A shallow cut reaching from his ear down to just above his eye. Acting as if he was going for the demons head. Instead he dived midair, mouth open and curled lips.

The demon grunted as a sharp pain exploded in his left ankle, the wolf had tricked him. No doubt his massive jaw had broke his ankle. The large animal swung his body, twisting the ankle and ripping the skin. A warm think liquid entered his mouth. He lept away just as a thin, nimble sword cut through the air where he recently stood.

Waves of displeasure came from the demon like steam from a boiling pot of water. Furrowing his brow in anger as the wolf paced infront of him, head dipped low. Drool mixed with the purplish red of the demons blood slipped slowly from its mouth.

Time for offense. The demon lunged forward at the wolf, sword raised. He swung down before landing but the beast had already jumped back. Only to leap forward and sink his massive canines into his opponents shoulder.

His adversary yelled out in surprise. The beast twisted and pulled at his shoulder, growling.

He was looking through his senses and felt the attack come before it did. Backfliping off the being from below (hehe I just wanted to use a different phrase/word other than _the_ _demon_) as a strike whipped that would've chopped the beasts head off.

Grunting, the demon lept to his feet. He inhaled sharply through his nose. "You're causing me more trouble than you should, _mutt_."

The proud beast snarled, spreading his front, then back legs. Getting in a battle stance. Blood dripped from his lips, splattering on the rock.

In a flash quicker than the wolf could comprehend, the demon dashed right slashing out at the beasts side. Then brought it down crossing the cut.

The beast stumbled away, blood dripping from his right side and pain throbbed. He fell once but quickly recovered, turning to the demon. He looked deep into his pupiless black eyes, giving him an emotionless expression.

The demon hadn't realized he had lowered his sword to his side. Staring at the wolfs eyes as if in a trance.

Familiar.

They were _so_ _familiar_.

Almost human-like. But all the same, looking at a wolfs face was like looking into the sun.

His throat was being ripped the wolf was directly above him as his body lurched back. His neck cracked. The wolf twisted in midar so the demons neck had been totally torn out.

He landed behind the demon, tossing the ligaments aside in a splatter of blood. The wolfs eyes traveled to the ground where his shadow would have been...

Choking on blood with a cracked neck bone, the demon turned his hands covering where his neck and throat should've been. Now the was just a ripped asophigous and peices of skin dangling. Blood rushing out like waterfalls. His entire front side covered.

"Nice try _puny beast_," the demon grined showing his bloodied teeth, "missed my heart-"

Pain.

Torturous pain in his chest as something ran itself clean through, grabbing something from inside.

He looked down.

A small impish hand was sticking out of his chest, it was _holding _something. The demon gasped.

"Think again, asshole." A voice appeared behind him. It was not of this world, nor was it from his. Its was metallic-like.

No.

A horrible squelch sounded as the hand squeased the heart, making it explode. Blood splattered everywhere. What was worse was that tge demon had lost one of _four _hearts that kept him alive; one more and he would be lying on the ground. Helpless.

Once again, the wolf lounged, even though the demon was a but delayed, he managed to knock the beast aside once more. The wolf was filling with adrenaline, he snarled baring his bloodied teeth.

Hugging his chest with one arm, the demon barely swung catching the animals right thigh as it jumped to the side. When the demon swung again, the wolf caught it tightly between his teeth. Wrinkling his nose the beast showed his teeth, tugging.

The demon was slightly taken aback, when an idea came to him...

Suddenly he let go of the sword, the wolf stubbled back a few steps but caught itself. Teeth, still pressed against the sword.

The demon channeled his power, moving his hands, index finger and middle finger pressed together. The sword clattered against the stone. The wolf jumped back, yelping.

The demon picked up the sword, a grin spread across his face. He sheathed his sword, looking at the beast, a rather infuriating smug expression on his face. "Come and get me beasty."

And it did.


End file.
